Najlepsza noc w życiu
by Himezarippa
Summary: Krótka miniaturka napisana pod wpływem chwili. Harry przeżywa najlepszą noc w swoim życiu, tylko czy wydarzyła się na prawdę?


Autor: Hime za Rippa

Paring: Harry x Voldemort

Uwaga: Fick zawiera sceny erotyczne. Czytacie na własną odpowiedzialność!

Napisałam tą miniaturkę pod wpływem chwili. Za wszelkie błędy z góry przepraszam. Nie Betowany!

oOo

Zimne ręce sunęły po jego ciele. Badały go dokładnie centymetr po centymetrze, zupełnie jakby chciał nauczyć się go na pamięć. Każdy najmniejszy ruch wywoływał falę przyjemnych dreszczy. Delikatne mrowienie przechodziło w żywy ogień, który spalał go w kolejnych falach rozkoszy. Harry nie widział twarzy swojego partnera, ale szczerze mówiąc nie wiele go to obchodziło. Liczyła się teraz tylko przyjemność.

Mężczyzna całował szyję nastolatka zostawiając na nim czerwone ślady. Przygryzał mu lekko skórę wywołując tym samym krótkie jęki u swego partnera. Oj tak, zajmie się nim odpowiednio. Tak długo na to czekał, marzył o ich wspólnej nocy, a teraz to dostał. Nie wypuści go ze swoich szponów do póki oboje nie będą mieli siły by choćby ruszyć palcem. Potter będzie jego.

Gryfon wplótł palce we włosy kochanka. Zacisnął się na nich i ciągnął za nie, w ten sposób próbując zapanować nad sobą. To było niesamowite. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że seks z drugim mężczyzną może być aż tak przyjemny. W sumie to jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to do tej pory nie wiele myślał o współżyciu z kimkolwiek. Jego jedyne kroki w tym kierunku, to krótki pocałunek z Cho, który zresztą i tak nie mógł uznać za najlepszy. Był jakiś dziwny, nie poczuł żadnych „motyli" w brzuchu czy innego bzdetu o którym rozprawiali wszyscy wokół. Czy już wtedy nie powinien się domyślić, że płeć piękna go nie pociąga?

Jego partner zszedł z pocałunkami niżej. Jego ciepły oddech drażnił mu sutki, a wilgotne wargi wyznaczały drogę, ku nieznanym mu dotąd rozkoszom. Oddech Harry'ego znacząco przyspieszył, stał się urywany i płytki. Wbijał paznokcie w ciało kochanka próbując zachować jeszcze resztki samokontroli.

Dłonie mężczyzny sunęły coraz niżej. Dotykał go zaledwie opuszkami palców, w ten sposób torturując wybrańca. Chciał słyszeć, jak ten kwili i prosi o więcej. Chciał widzieć jak Potter wije się pod nim w spazmach rozkoszy, jak jęczy jego imię. Miał władzę nad chłopakiem, wystarczyło to teraz poprowadzić odpowiednio, a wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z jego planem.

Głośny jęk rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu w chwili, gdy smukłe palce owinęły się wokół jego członka. Jeszcze nikt, nigdy nie dotykał go w ten sposób.

- Merlinie, dlaczego kazałeś mi tak długo na to czekać?- wyjęczał młodszy czarodziej podrywając biodra do góry. Wszystko byleby być bliżej tego drugiego ciała.

Zacisnął mocniej powieki i zagryzł wargi. Wyglądał teraz tak rozpustnie, że jego kochanek, już dłużej nie mógł zapanować nad sobą. Szybko złączył ich usta w namiętnym i drapieżnym pocałunku. Rozsunął mu nogi i wszedł gwałtownie. Wiedział, że sprawił mu tym samym ból. Oboje jednak nie mieli zamiaru przejmować się czymś tak nie istotnym. Przez chwilę trwali bez ruchu dając sobie czas na przyzwyczajenie się do nowej sytuacji.

Potter był tak przyjemnie ciasny, niewinny. Jakim cudem zachował cnotę do tej pory, skoro nieświadomie potrafił sprowokować nawet jego? Zębami złapał jego wargę, sprawiając że oboje poczuli metaliczny posmak krwi. Żaden z nich tego nie zauważył. Mężczyzna przyspieszył ruchy, wywołując przy tym kolejną falę jęków i westchnień. Harry już sam nie wiedział, gdzie kończy się jego ciało, a zaczyna jego kochanka.

-Proszę… więcej… jeszcze… - jęczał mu wprost do ust łapczywie próbując złapać oddech. Mężczyzna ponownie zaczął pieścić jego męskość w rytm coraz to szybszych pchnięć. Chwilę później poczuł jak ciałem nastolatka wstrząsają dreszcze, jak pierścień mięśni zaciska się a na nim, a jego dłoń pokrywa się czymś lepkim i ciepłym. Mężczyzna sam dłużej nie potrafił wytrzymać. Szczytował w nim, wypełniając go całego cząstką siebie.

Harry krzyknął otwierając oczy. To była chyba najlepsza chwila w jego życiu. Nigdy nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy i spełniony. Podniósł głowę i wreszcie spojrzał na swojego partnera. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. To niemożliwe… Nad sobą zobaczył szkarłatne oczy swego największego wroga. Co prawda, nie miał już twarz gadziego mordercy, jednak nie było wątpliwości, że to Czarny Pan we własnej osobie. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak wtedy w komnacie tajemnic.

-Jeszcze to powtórzymy Harry Potterze- Voldemort zniknął, a gryfon obudził się próbując uspokoić oddech.

-Harry, Harry słyszysz mnie? Co się stało? Harry! – Ron Weasley potrząsał ramieniem swojego przyjaciela. Był blady i wyraźnie przestraszony. Czarnowłosy chłopak od dłuższego czasu jęczał i wiercił się w łóżku, zupełnie jakby miał kolejną wizję zesłaną przez Czarnego Pana. Panikował, nie wiedział jak ma się zachować. Zwykle w takich chwilach pomagała mu Hermiona, ale teraz, gdy siedziała chora w skrzydle szpitalnym był skazany na siebie.

-Harry ocknij się!- próbował jakoś wyrwać go z tego dziwnego oszołomienia, ale nic nie pomagało.

Cholera czy ja właśnie… Nie, to nie możliwe… A jednak, to było tak realne… Merlinie.

Potter jęknął i spojrzał w dół. Czuł, że dół jego piżamy jest wilgotny, a warga bolała go, jakby ktoś ją rozciął. Niepewnym ruchem dotknął jej i poczuł na palcach lepką ciecz. Więc to prawda, przespał się z Voldemortem. Ta myśl wywołała u niego opętańczy śmiech. Zaczął trząść się i tarzać po materacu zupełnie jak by coś w niego wstąpiło.

Ron z przerażeniem obserwował śmiejącego się przyjaciela. Nic nie rozumiał. Czy na Harry'ego ktoś rzucił jakąś klątwę? A może Bydlak coś mu zrobił? Przecież gdyby wszystko było w porządku, Potter nie zachowywałby się tak jak teraz.

Pospiesznie wy biegł z dormitorium, by sprowadzić Dyrektora.

-Oj tak Tom, zdecydowanie to powtórzymy- powiedział gryfon ocierając łzy spowodowane napadem śmiechu. W odpowiedzi poczuł jedynie lekkie ukłucie blizny. Co z tego, że to był tylko sen, czy też może wizja. To była najlepsza noc jego życia!


End file.
